


Steps

by treksnoopy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treksnoopy/pseuds/treksnoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Space_wrapped 2011 at Live Journal<br/>prompt 32) It's the first Christmas/holiday Jim and Leonard spend apart from each other ever since they met. They both soon realize that it pretty much sucks not to spend the holidays together. Cue some angsting and moping before the two of them pull their heads out of their cute little butts and get to wherever the other one is asap for a big schmoopy holiday reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Due to RL issues, this is ridiculously late and only partially beta-d. This is a warning for grammar and punctuation errors, tense and POV changes. I also want to thank everyone for their words of encouragement. *hugs*
> 
> As always, all things Trek belong to Mr Roddenberry and TPTB. I own nothing except some fantastic fantasies.

Bones’ room is directly across the hall from his and Bones doesn’t have a roommate. Jim has found this to be very convenient. Jim likes to party as much as the next guy, but he prefers it happen in someone else’s room. Unfortunately, his roommate thinks their place should be party central. When Jim really wants to study, he’s usually welcome in Bones’ room. 

“I don’t believe it,” Bone mumbles quietly.

Jim looks up from his warp theory notes and glances over at Bones. “Don’t believe what?”

“I just don’t believe it.” 

Worried, Jim leaves the desk and moves to small couch where Bones had been reading something on Klingon physiology. Now Bones is just staring at his PADD with an expression that Jim can’t place.

“Bones? What’s going on?”

Bones doesn’t answer, just hands Jim the PADD and sits there with his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands. Jim frowns and looks at the PADD. It only takes a minute to scroll down the screen. It’s not Klingon physiology. It’s a message from Jocelyn stating that Joanna was not going to be allowed to see him over the holiday break. Bones was not welcome in Georgia and Joanna was not coming to San Francisco. 

“Can she do that?” Jim asks softly.

“She sure as hell can and she’s done it more than once!” Bones runs his hand through his hair.

Jim places a careful hand on his friend’s shoulder and squeezes “Man, I’m so sorry. Don’t you have a custody agreement or something?”

Bones sits back on the couch, letting his head fall against the back and closes his eyes. “No.” He opens his eyes as he turns his head to face Jim. “And I did it to myself, you know. I was so screwed up; I let her take everything, even Joanna, without a fight.”

Jim is about to say that it shouldn’t matter, that was then and this is now and he’s not screwed up anymore and that he should be allowed to see his kid when Bones suddenly stands up. “I’m gonna take a shower. Why don’t you order some dinner from the Chinese place” and walks off. Jim stares after him for a few minutes, then goes to call in their regular order.

*****  
It’s two weeks before Christmas, finals are over and the campus is clearing out quickly. Half of the people in their dorm have already left; most headed home, some “adopted” for the winter break by their friend’s families, and some to travel and explore.

“Headed out ladies?” Bones smiles as he stands aside in the open doorway allowing Nyota and Gaila to pass. 

Nyota smiles and nods as Gaila gushes “We’re going to Africa! Nyota’s family invited me to spend the break with them. I’ve never been to Africa.”

“What are your plans Leonard?” Uhura asks as she adjusts the bag on her shoulder.

Before he can answer, Jim appears out of nowhere “Yeah, Bones, what are your plans?”

Bones scowls at Jim and answers, “Working mostly.” 

Bones turns his attention back to the girls. “You ladies have a wonderful time and I’ll see you in January.” He walks into the dorm and disappears down the hall.

Gaila watches Bones leave then turns to JIm and asks “Jim, is he really going to work the entire break?” 

Uhura adds, “Doesn’t he have some family to visit?”

Jim shakes his head and shrugs “I know he is working a lot, but I also know he has a free stretch in there somewhere. And no, his family plans kind of fell through a few weeks ago.”

“That’s awful,” Gaila whispers.

“Not to worry ladies, I have a plan.” Jim hugs Gaila and turns with a mock salute to Uhura.

“Do you really?” Uhura arches an eyebrow at him.

“Not yet,” Jim calls over his shoulder as he follows Bones into the dorm, “but I will.”

 

*****

Jim goes to his room and checks his messages. Finally there’s one from Sam but it’s not the news he was hoping for. Sam would be going with Aurelan to meet her family over the holidays. Jim had known things were getting serious between them and while he’s happy for his brother, it really sucks for him. With Winona off planet again, Jim is now at loose ends. At least he knows what to do about it.

He crosses the hall to Bones room and finds him lying on the couch, PADD in hand, and the scowl still on his face. Jim doesn’t say anything, just bats at Bones feet to get him to move them so Jim can sit down. 

“Hey,” is all he says by way of a greeting, but he offers the PADD with Sam’s message. 

Bones sighs and puts his own PADD down. He looks at Sam’s message, then up and Jim. “What about your mom?’ 

 

“Off planet,” Jim mumbles. “As usual.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know. I’m not going to Iowa that’s for damn sure.” They sit for a few minutes before Jim breaks the silence.   
“What _are_ your plans Bones? I know you’re working most of the time, but don’t you have, like, six days off in there?”

“Yeah I do, but I figured I could trade into some shifts. People always want time off this time of year so picking up extra shifts is easy. I can always use the credits.”

“Bones.” Jim looks at him. “Don’t take anymore shifts. Let’s go somewhere and just hang out. We could go skiing or to the Gulf coast. Anywhere you want. What do you think?’ 

“I don’t know Jim. I’m not really in a holiday mood.”

“You’re going to work yourself into an early grave.” Jim grins. “Besides, are you really going to let me throw myself down a mountain alone?”

Bones leans back on the couch, lifting his eyes toward the ceiling as if asking for divine guidance, or maybe patience, Jim isn’t sure which but he really doesn’t care when he finally gets an answer. “Fine Jim, let’s go skiing, but no Black Diamonds!” 

“Anything you say, Bones,” Jim smirks.

*****  
That was the first winter break they spent together. Five days skiing in Montana, the rest of the time back at the dorm. Bones worked almost every day. Jim did volunteer work at one of the food bank some days, others he spent just hanging around. Some evenings they went out, but usually they just stayed at the dorm watching vids and playing games with the few others left in the building.

Bones worked Christmas Eve and pulled a double Christmas Day and Jim went to the med center and ate dinner with him on both days. The day after Christmas, they sat in Bones room watching vids and drinking. Drinking enough that Bones felt like talking because that’s when Jim learned the finer details of Bones divorce and exactly how badly he missed his daughter. When he is finally asleep next to him on the couch, Jim brushes the hair out of Bones’ face and thinks about how the last three weeks have been better than any winter break he can remember.

*****

They spend more time together second semester. Bones bitches about Jim and all his crazy behavior, but never fails to follow Jim into the fray. They both take extra classes over the summer so stay on campus, but when Bones spends two weeks in Georgia reconnecting with his mother and the rest of his family; Jim had met up with him after the first week. Jim learns a lot about Bones that trip. He’s astonished to find Bones happier and more settled than Jim had ever seen him. He thinks Eleanor McCoy is one of the sweetest women he’s ever met and Joanna is absolutely charming. He meets more McCoy’s than he thought existed at a family bar-b-que and Bones’ family is warm and welcoming. 

When Jocelyn arrives to collect Jo, she’s pleasant enough and when Bones returns from walking them to the car, he seems a little down, but at peace. Jim’s not sure what has transpired between them, but if feels like a good thing, so he lets it go. 

Shortly after, Bones’ cousin Dan had appeared and had dragged them off to bar in town. Dan taking them to a bar was not really a surprise, but the bar he chose was. Neon Wild was something straight out of the twentieth century, minus the straight. 

While the place was right up Jim’s alley, he’d never pictured Bones in a place like that and he’d stumbled over his own two feet thinking about the possibilities. Dan looked over his shoulder and asked, “This okay Len?” motioning with his head toward Jim. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Right, Jim?” Bones looks at the bar then back at Jim raising a knowing eyebrow. Bones and most of the Academy know James T. Kirk appreciates _all_ versions of the physical form; male, female, human or otherwise.

“Yeah, this looks great,” Jim replies to Dan, but looks directly at Bones and gives him an eyebrow right back.

Dan seems oblivious to the dueling eyebrows and continues “Great, because as soon as I heard you’d be in town I knew we had to come. This place is fantastic! It’ll be just like the old days!”

“We’re not in college anymore, Dan”

Dan punches Bones in the arm. “I didn’t mean for you to hook-up with some random dude, you ass. I just want you to have a good time. Have a drink. Dance with someone who has a nice ass you can grab for a while.” 

Bones just smiles at his cousin and pays the cover for the three of them. 

They have a great time. It’s a fun club with interesting people, great drinks and a good mix of music. Jim keeps an eye on Bones all night. Bones is still Bones, but instead of charming the hell out of some girl, he’s turned his attention to a couple of really hot guys. This side of Bones is new to him and it’s fascinating.

It’s about two in the morning when Dan drops them off at the house. They sit on the porch swing talking about the day when the curiosity that has been eating at him all night catches up with him.

“So you’re bi?” comes blurting out before he can stop it.

Bones looks at him like he’s an idiot, “You just got that? And here everyone’s always calling you a genius.”

“But at the Academy, you never...you know.”

“To your knowledge.” A smirk is all Jim gets as Bones gets up and heads into the house. “Night, Jim.”

Jim gets up and heads to the guest house, his mind swirls with thoughts of what Bones had said.

They head back to San Francisco the next day and they don’t talk about it again.

*****

Their second year at the Academy, they share a room, so Jim is the first to know when Bones gets the news. It’s Halloween and Jim had run out for some beer to go with their pizza while Bones made his Trick-or-Treat call to Joanna. Bones and the Ex still didn’t get along well, but he’d been promised a glimpse of her costume and Bones bolts from the lecture hall the instant class is over to be on time for the call. 

Jim returned to their room and had just walked through the door when he heard, “Sonofabitch!” and something shatter on the wall a few feet away. The remains of what used to be a PADD are scattered across the floor and looking up he finds Bones standing behind the desk leaning forward on clenched fists. 

“Bones,” he asked cautiously as he set the beer on the floor. “You okay? Didn’t you get to talk to Jo?”

“Yes, I got to talk to Jo. She was so beautiful, Jim, a perfect fairy princess.” Bones voice is shaky and it put Jim on edge as he makes his way across the room. 

With a hand carefully on each shoulder Jim turns his best friend towards the small seating area. “What happened?” 

Bones plops heavily on the couch.” I also got to talk to Jocelyn. She and Clay are taking Joanna off planet for winter break; Titan or some such bullshit. Anyway she says there won’t be time for me to see Jo.”

Jim realizes his own fist is clenched and tries to relax. Bones doesn’t need him flying off the handle. “I’m so sorry Bones. I wish I could do something to help.” Jim drapes an arm over his shoulder.

Bones leans into Jim and closes his eyes. “Nothing you can do. Nothing anyone can do.” Bones sighs. “The real shitty part is I thought things were getting better.”

Jim knows what he means. Since those two weeks in Georgia over the summer, there had been calls from Joanna every week. Now this. 

They sit together for a few minutes before Jim asks, “What will you do now?” 

“Work I guess. My Mom is going to be Paris with her sister.”

Jim’s mind spins. He knew that was going to be Bones’ answer.

“Bones, don’t work, come with me. Come to the wedding with me. After that we can go…hell I don’t know, anywhere you want. ”

Bones just looks him, his expression confused.

“I’m serious Bones. You need a break and so do I. You know Sam and Aurelan already invited you.”

“What about your mom?”

“What about her? If she’s there you’ll meet her. Besides, she only promised Sam she’d be there for two days then she’s leaving again. After that we can do whatever we want. What do you say?”

“Fine Jim, we need the time off. We’ll go to the wedding, but then we go someplace warm because, I swear, only a Kirk would get married in December in Iowa. Now drop the puppy eyes would you? ”

Jim squeezes his shoulder once more, jumps off the couch and sits down at the computer “It’s gonna be great!! You’ll see. Now, how warm do you want to be?” 

Bones chuckles at that and then goes to lean over Jim’s shoulder as they plan their break.

*****  
They actually spend a week in Iowa helping with Sam and Aurelan’s wedding. Winona takes off shortly after the reception so is only there for about thirty-six hours. While Jim and Sam seem to have repaired much of the damage to their relationship, Bones knows Winona still has a very strained relationship with both of her sons. It’s actually a relief when she leaves because he can see and feel Jim relax. 

The reception is followed by one hell of a dance and they both have a great time. When they stumble into their hotel about three AM they both flop onto their beds. Lying flat on his back, eyes closed, with the room spinning slightly Jim slurs “Thanks for coming Bones.”

From the other bed Bones mumbles,“’m glad I did,” as he drifts off.

*****

Bones has run out for coffee and Jim has started packing to head out the next day when Jim knocks Bones’ comm and a paper napkin off the dresser. The napkin has two numbers on it. One, Jim knows is his cousin Katie’s. He knows she was talking with Bones about med school and that thought makes him smile. He frowns at the other number under the name Paul. He’s searching his admittedly fuzzy brain for who Paul is when Bones appears with the coffee and raises an eyebrow when he sees Jim, napkin in hand.

“Something you want to tell me, Bones?”

Bones roll his eyes and hands Jim one of the cups, “Not really.” 

Jim looks at the napkin and holds it out to Bones who takes it and enters one of the numbers in his comm before disposing of it in the recycler.

Bones begins packing his clothes, but glancing up at Jim he sees an expression he can’t place. Curiosity mixed with something else. He doesn’t ask, just keeps packing and Jim soon does the same. Bones knows Jim will press him for more information later, but until then he needs to think. Bones knows his feelings for Jim go beyond that of best friend. He’s just not sure what he wants to do about it.

They spend the next week sitting on beaches in the daytime and alternating between bar hopping and relaxing at night. Bones knows that Jim is watching him with intensity that he hasn’t before. Christmas Eve finds them on St. Thomas. They’re supposed to go out for a while, but when Bones emerges from the bathroom, Jim’s gone and there is a PADD on the coffee table flashing a message, “Gone to watch the sunset.”

Bones wanders down the nearly empty beach to where Jim is sitting, staring out at the waves. He settles himself on the sand next to Jim and watches the colors shift from brilliant oranges and reds to subdued purples and blues. He leans back on his elbows as the night becomes black and the stars appear; the moon a mere sliver. He feels Jim’s gaze when it finally turns on him, but he continues to watch the stars. 

It seems like an eternity but the question finally comes, “Bones, who is Paul?”

“Was Paul.”

“Fine, who was Paul?

“Bass player for the band at the reception.”

“Ah,” Jim remembers him now. “You didn’t keep his number.”

Bones glances at Jim. “Not my type.”

Jim thinks about that as he leans back on his elbows, mimicking Bones’ position. “Not your type?”

“Drop it Jim.” 

Jim returns to looking at the night sky and tries to let everything go, but his thoughts, as always, refuse to calm. 

It was really great to see Sam so happy. I’m really glad we were able to spend some time together before the wedding. It was a great wedding. Even Winona being there wasn’t bad. It wasn’t great but at least there were no shouting matches this time. She did ask about school and check her calendar to see if she was anywhere near Earth next summer. She isn’t, but this is the first time she’s even thought about it. 

This coming semester is going to be a killer but I can handle it. I have to if I’m going to graduate in time to be on the Enterprise with Pike. I still have to convince Bones to ask for the Enterprise. Bones is the best in his class, so making the crew isn’t going to be a problem, but he’ll need to request a post and he’s always said he was staying on the ground if he had any say in it. I need to start working on that. 

How was Paul not Bones’ “type”. He was totally hot! Fuckin’ dark hair and eyes, amazing shoulders and an ass that was made to grab, just like Bones’…NO! NO! NO! Not going there! Bones is my best friend and best friends are off limits!

Jim suddenly jumps up and starts brushing the sand off his pants, starling Bones.

“You okay, Kid?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Bones. Let’s go find something to eat.” He offers a hand and pulls Bones up out of the sand. Jim watches as Bones bends and twists to dusting the sand off his own pants; the whole time repeating to himself NO! NO! NO!

“Where do you want to eat tonight?” 

Jim checks the clock in the lobby as they walk through. “We should just grab something and take it back to the room. It’s later than I thought and I wouldn’t want you to miss your call.”

Bones has obviously lost track of the time as well since he’s almost jogging once they hit the sidewalk. “Oh hell, Jim we need to hurry. Stupid time zone change still has me all screwed up.” 

Jim grabs his arm and smiles,” Take it easy Bones! There’s still two hours and if you’re that worried we can just grab something from that little crab shack we ate at the first night. It’s only a block away.”

Bones stops and turns to Jim, “You don’t mind?”

“Of course not. As long as you don’t bitch at me for getting something fried. We’ll grab it and go back to the room and I’ll kick your ass at cards until your call comes.” 

Jim’s a little concerned when Bones raises an eyebrow and smiles wickedly. “Kick my ass? At cards? We’ll just see about that.”

They grab their food and head back to the hotel. Jim hands Bones a beer and Bones digs the cards out of his bag. They settle on rummy, because poker isn’t the same with only two people. They’re into their third game and Jim is winning, but he knows it’s only because Bones is distracted. Jim rarely wins. Bones says card skills are part of his McCoy Southern heritage and it goes back to the days of the riverboats. Jim almost believes it because it doesn’t matter what the game is, if it’s played with cards, Bones beats him almost every time. The fact that Bones is currently down two hundred points would normally have Jim cocky and gloating, but knowing that it’s only Bones’ anxiety that’s made it possible is making his stomach twist into knots and wishes he could speed up time.

The call comes in at exactly one AM Christmas morning and Bones knocks his chair over getting to the computer. 

“Merry Christmas, Len.” Jocelyn smiles at him softly.

“Merry Christmas, Jocelyn. Where’s Joanna?”

“She’ll be down in just a bit. I know we only have ten minutes so I’ll be quick.” Jocelyn looks nervously to the side and Bones sees a hand come to rest on her shoulder as Clay steps into frame. It makes his stomach lurch at what could be coming next.

Jim had been ready to head to his bedroom when he saw the sudden way Bones stiffened and decides to hang around. Just in case. Thankfully the moment passes as soon as it came when Jocelyn continues.

“I want you to know how sorry I am, Len. I planned this trip and never really considered you or how Joanna would feel not seeing you again this year.” 

Bones starts to say something, but she goes on, “Let me finish. Please.” At the please Bones relaxes and Jim walks across the room and stands behind him. He sees Jocelyn’s eyes flick to him and back to Bones, but she doesn’t say anything. Clay is also silent but they see him squeeze Jocelyn’s shoulders in support. 

“Len, that first year you weren’t around was awful for Jo and me. Last year, I was still hurt and took it out on you in the worst way I could. But this year I didn’t mean for it to be like this.”

Jim knows Bones’ eyebrow is arching high and he steps up and rests his hand on Bones’ shoulder. Bones looks back at him but doesn’t shake it off.

“I mean it, Len. You’ve worked so hard the last couple years to get yourself back together and to be part of Joanna’s life. She misses you. This trip, well it was a thoughtless thing to do, but I really didn’t mean to hurt you and I’m sorry.”

At this point Clay takes over. “We’ve made arrangements to have the custody agreement redrawn while we were gone. By the time we get back it should be ready to send to you. Look it over and let us know if there’s anything that needs to be changed. And don’t worry about the fees. They’re on us this time.” He squeezes Jocelyn’s shoulders once more. “I’ll just go get Joanna now.” 

“I don’t know what to say, Joce,” Bones voice hitches as he speaks and Jim rubs circles with his thumb across his neck. He hopes it’s soothing because Bones is starting to shake.

“Don’t say anything.” She smiles as she rises from the chair. “Just pull yourself together and I’ll talk to you in a week or so. You have about eight minutes left. Here she comes. Merry Christmas, Len. You too, Jim .” 

“Daddy!” Joanna squeals as she takes her seat in front of the vid screen.

“Merry Christmas, baby!” Bones reaches up and squeezes Jim’s hand that still rest on his shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, Jo!”

“Jim! Merry Christmas! I didn’t know you’d be here!”

“Well, I was just heading to bed, it’s one in the morning here you know, but I wanted to see you and say Merry Christmas. I’ll let you and your dad talk now. Good night, kiddo.” Jim pats Bones on the back and heads to his room.

“Good night, Jim!” “Daddy is it really one in the morning there? Wow, you’re up late!”

“Anything to get to see you, baby,” is the last thing Jim hears Bones say as his bedroom door slides shut.

He sits on his bed and takes off his shoes thinking about the last few minutes, about Bones and Joanna. She was in green and red plaid pajamas and her dark brown curls were a mess, but she was adorable and incredibly excited to see her dad. Jim knows he had a hard time keeping it together, so he can’t imagine how Bones is doing it. Jim heads to the shower to think. He turns the water on hot, because it’s a resort and why use sonics on vacation? He thinks about Bones and how Bones’ whole life has changed. 

Bones has never been big on space travel and now he has the best reason in the world to stay grounded. Jim knows it’s selfish, but just the thought of being separated from Bones is making him a little nauseous. He’s never given into the way he feels about Bones before. He’s actively fought it, but as he leans against the shower wall and tries to relax, he can’t get Bones out of his head. Finally he just gives in. 

As the water runs down his chest, he lets Bones fill his thoughts. Bones’ eyes, they way they flash when Jim does something stupid, the way they sparkling with joy when he’s been able to talk to Jo. The cold and distant look when he’s troubled by a case, and how they’re bright with triumph when he finally gets the upper hand on a difficult problem. He thinks about Bones shoulders and the way they flex when he’s working out in the gym or as he helps Jim to bed after Jim’s had too much to drink. 

Jim turns to face the wall and turns the heat up on the water. As it pours down his back, he braces one hand on the wall as he take his cock in hand and thinks of Bones’ hands. He loves Bones’ hands. They’re huge with dexterous fingers that are capable of the finest surgical procedures. They’re also strong. He’s seen Bones’ on the obstacle course pull himself over walls that he’s barely had a grip on. 

Jim turns his face directly into the spray as he moves his hand faster, his cock aching and he thinks of Bones’ voice. He loves that voice. It’s always low and a little rough, but what he really loves is the way his accent thickens when he gets emotional. Happy or angry, it doesn’t matter, that voice changes and it’s all Jim can do to think straight. 

Jim feels his balls begin to tighten, feels that familiar tingle as he imagines looking into Bones eyes, with Bones’ hand on him, Bones’ voice growling his name, growling how much he wants to see Jim come. And he does.

When Jim finishes cleaning up, he changes into a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt, picks up a present from his bedside table, and goes back to the living room. Bones isn’t there but he can hear the shower running in Bones’ room, so he pours out two glasses of bourbon and sits down on the couch to wait. It’s not long before Bones appears wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Jim scans his face as he offers the glass of bourbon and Bones swallows half of it. 

“How’s Jo?” he asks cautiously

“She’s great.” Bones rubs his already red eyes and sits on the couch next to Jim. “She loved the art supplies I sent her.” 

“That’s great. So, a new custody agreement.”

“Yeah. I can’t believe it.” Bones’ breath hitches and he takes another sip. “Thanks for hanging around.”

“No problem.”Jim sets his glass on the table and picks up the gift. “I know we said no presents, but..”

“Dammit, Jim.” Bones heads to his bedroom and returns a moment later with a wrapped package. “I knew you wouldn’t stick to that.”

Jim laughs. “You know me too well. Merry Christmas, Bones.” 

“Merry Christmas to you too, kid.”

Bones sits next to Jim on the couch and they open their gifts together. Jim rips through the paper with abandon, while Bones takes more care, watching Jim out of the corner of his eye with a small smile growing on his lips.

“Oh, Bones.” Jim is turning the old book carefully. He caresses the copy of _Twentieth Century Southern Masters-A Collection of Short Stories_ with reverence, turning it gently in his hands. Bones chuckles when Jim lifts it to his nose and inhales the scent. The musty smell of the antique book store is still in the pages and it’s intoxicating. 

“Thanks, Bones. I love it.”

Bones’ smile is huge as he finishes unwrapping his gift, but as soon as he looks at it the smile disappears and Jim feels a wave of anxiety sweep over him. 

“Bones?” Jim spent a lot of time putting this gift together having recruited help from friends and Bones’ family. They’d all assured him it was a great idea. Suddenly, he’s not so sure and moves closer to Bones on the couch.

Bones holds up a hand up silencing Jim as he focuses on holo after holo as they sweep past him in the frame. There are images of Bones with his mother and father, images of him with the whole McCoy clan at various events, holos of Bones and Jim at the academy, shots of all their friends and from their summer trip to Georgia. Every other image that pops up is of Joanna. When Bones finally looks up, the emotion on his face is more than Jim could have hoped for. 

“Jesus, Jim,” Bones whispers as he wraps Jim in a tight hug, “this is incredible.” Jim relaxes and smiles as he hugs him back.

As Jim holds Bones, he fights the urge to kiss his neck. Best friends are off limits! Instead Jim concentrates on slowing his own breathing as he feels Bones struggle to gain control of himself. When they pull apart, Bones is breathing easier, but his eyes are still full of emotion.

Jim stands up, pulling Bones with him. “Why don’t you get some sleep. It’s been one hell of a day.”

Bones looks at their joined hands, then back at Jim. He closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath and pulls Jim into another hug. “Thanks, Jim.” Bones looks at his hand still tightly clasp in Jim’s when he lets go and heads to his bedroom.

It’s only after Jim is settled in bed, replaying the events of the last hour in his mind, remembering how good it felt to be held by Bones, that he wonders what was going through Bones’ mind as he stared at their hands. 

*****

They sleep late the next day and it’s early afternoon when they get around to making their calls to family and friends. Eleanor cries when she hears about the new custody agreement. The evening is spent quietly with a couple of top notch steaks, talking about nothing. They settle on opposite ends of the couch with some excellent bourbon; Bones reading a murder mystery on his PADD and Jim absorbed in his new book. The patio door is open and they can hear the ocean along with soft strains of some classical Christmas music coming from one of the other units. It’s peaceful and perfect.

When Jim glances up from his book to find Bones looking at him, he smiles and Bones smiles back. They return to their reading because nothing needs to be said. The next day they return to San Francisco. 

*****

Trying to cram four years’ worth of work into three years is tough even for a genius. There is less time for socializing this semester, but he finds he’s okay with that since it means he and Bones are spending more time together. He attempts to keep his Bones fantasies in check by cultivating a few Friends with Benefits relationships to take the edge off when he needs it. He does notice that Bones will disappear for the evening every now and then and wonders if Bones has any similar arrangements, and decides he really doesn’t want to know.

The summer is spent with more classes for Jim, and a few classes and more hours at the med center for Bones. They spend their two weeks off together. This time it’s a week with Sam and Aurelan in Montreal and a week in Myrtle Beach with Joanna and Eleanor. It’s a relaxing trip and both Eleanor and Sam comment on how happy they both seem. Neither of them acknowledges it.

*****

It’s only September, and Bones is already making Christmas plans. Jim thinks it’s adorably funny. Bones tells him that he is not now, nor has he ever been adorable. Jim disagrees but keeps it to himself so he can continue to watch the show. Bones knows he’ll have Jo for a week and wants to make the most of it.

By October, Bones has invited his mother and aunt to San Francisco to join him and Jo for Christmas. Since a dorm room just won’t do, he also rents a condo for a couple of weeks. When Jim questioned the expense, Bones made it very clear that, “No one is staying in a hotel and they will all be together without having to run all over town, dammit!” Jim also knows that as a real doctor and not an intern, Bones makes more money than most students, and he can’t think of a better way for him to spend it, so he agrees and helps him locate a place with a fantastic view, then pulls in a few favors to get it at a reasonable price.

The day after Thanksgiving, Bones drags Jim to the stores to look for decorations, and by the middle of December Bones has their dorm room crammed with holiday spirit. As Jim trips over yet another roll of wrapping paper, he’s beginning to wonder where it will end.

Eleanor and Aunt Sissy, it’s Florence but she hates that, arrive on the twenty-first. Jim is with Bones when they gather the ladies and their ridiculous amount of luggage. When Jim is bold enough to question why two women would need six bags for a week-long trip, Sissy sets him straight.

“Well I don’t know what I’m going to want to wear tomorrow let alone next week. You wouldn’t want me to be unprepared, would you?” she drawls at him in what he’s sure is a manner that has ensured compliance from every man she’s ever met. Bones just shakes his head at Jim’s folly. He knows better than to question the ways of a Southern woman.

When they arrive at the condo they begin decorating. Jim tries to be helpful but it’s soon obvious that Bones and Eleanor have a plan and he’s in the way. Sissy pats his hand and leads him to the kitchen where she sets about making a batch of mulled wine. 

“Will you be with us for the holiday, Jim, or will you be meeting up with family?” she asks as she adds the last of the spices to the pot on the cook top.

Jim has met Sissy before and knows the directness isn’t meant to be hurtful, but for some reason, after watching Bones and his mom together it is. He pushes those feelings down. “Well, my mother isn’t going to make it back this year and my brother is spending Christmas with his in-laws, so I’m at a bit of a loose end.”

“Oh?”

“No worries. I’m sure I’ll find something to do.”

“You should stay with us.”

“Well, I’d hate to impose.”

“Who’s imposing?” Eleanor asks. She and Bones are now standing in the doorway and Bones quirks an eyebrow at Jim.

“Well, I’m not family…”

“Pish, posh!” She huffs. “You’re Leonard’s closest friend and he says you don’t have any other plans. Of course you’ll be staying with us. Joanna loves you and so do I so the matter is closed. Now, Sissy will you please come and help me with these bows. I swear I’ll never understand how a surgeon can’t tie a proper bow!” and the two women breeze out of the room leaving Jim dumbstruck and Bones frowning.

Jim looks down at his shoes then up at Bones who has taken two cups out of the cupboard and if filling them this the spice wine. “Hey man, I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“Why would you think you’re intruding?” Bones grumbles as he hands Jim a cup.

“Because it’s the first Christmas you’ve had with your family in three years and just because your mom thinks…”

“Jim, shut up.”

“Hey!”

“No, listen to me. My mom assumed you’d be with us because I told her you would.” Jim sees the color rise in Bones cheeks, “The last couple of years would have been hell if you hadn’t been there for me. This year is going to be different. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I want you here for this too.”

Jim feels the smile break over his face, “You really mean that don’t you?”

“Of course I do you idiot. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.”

‘”Thanks Bones,” and Jim knows that he’s the one blushing now.

“So come on. We need to get back to the dorm and grab the rest of the stuff and some clothes if we’re going to make it back in time for supper.”

It’s midnight when Jim and Bones finally turn off the vid and head for bed. Eleanor and Sissy had turned in hours ago. Jim can tell that even after finishing the last of the mulled wine, Bones is still wound tight. Jim grabs him by the arm as he turns to head toward the bedroom.

“Relax. Everything is going to be fine.”

“I know. I just want everything to be perfect for her.”

“I know and it will be.” Jim reaches around Bones and pulls him closer “You’re here and that’s what she wants more than anything, trust me.”

Jim hangs on to Bones until he feels him relax. “Thanks Jim.”

“I’m serious Bones; this is something I know all about.”

Jim knows the instant that what he is saying finally registers with Bones because the loose embrace suddenly becomes intense. Jim feels like he’s in heaven.

Seconds later it’s over, as Bones pulls back and wipes at his eyes. Turning away from Jim he asks “You want me to help you make up the couch?”

Jim shakes himself back to reality and goes to pull the extra blankets and pillows from the hall closet, “No, I can get it. You need to get some sleep.”

“Okay.”

Bones stops at the bedroom door and watches Jim as he makes up the hide-a-bed. Jim looks at Bones and smiles “Good night Bones.”

“Night, Jim.” Bones whispers as he walks into his room and the door slides shut.

*****

The next morning when Jim wakes to the smell of biscuits and sausage gravy, he knows Eleanor wasn’t kidding about loving him. Even Bones indulges in seconds when he finally emerges from his room, freshly showered and wearing the sweater Joanna had sent him for his birthday.

Eleanor and Sissy stay at the condo and prepare lunch while Jim goes with Bones to pick Joanna up from the shuttle just before noon. Bones is almost a wreck by the time she disembarks and they complete the necessary paperwork for him to claim ‘’a minor traveling unattended”. Jim is glad he’s there to carry the bags because Bones and Jo are holding on to each other like they’ll never let go. By the time they reach the transport, Jo is talking so fast Jim can barely keep up.

When they walk through the door Joanna jumps into her Grandmother’s arms and kisses her. “Grandma!”

“How about me?” Sissy asks from the kitchen doorway.

“Aunt Sissy! I didn’t know you were going to be here!” Jo yelps as she scrambles out of Eleanor’s arms and into Sissy’s.

Jim takes Joanna bags to her bedroom and when he returns he sees she’s spotted the undecorated Christmas tree standing in the corner. He walks up behind Bones and reminds him “Breathe.”

“Daddy, I thought we were going to have a real tree.”

Bones takes a deep breath and joins Jo at the tree, kneeing to her level “I wanted one too, but the owners of the building told us no. I’m sorry sweetie.”

“Why did they say no?” the disappointment in her voice is evident.

“It’s something about the fire codes. It’s against the law. I know it’s not what you usually have but …I’m really sorry baby.” Bones draws her into his arms and she sits on his knee and snuggles in close.

After a minute Joanna looks at him and kisses his cheek, “Don’t worry Daddy. It’s still a pretty tree and we’re going to make it even better when we decorate it, right?”

“Right,” Bones kisses her back, “But let’s have lunch first. Grandma made chicken and dumplings.”

“I love chicken and dumplings!”

Eleanor motions to Joanna to join her in the kitchen, “I know you do little miss, that’s why I made them. Now how about you come in here and set the table.”

“Okay,” and she jumps off Bones knee and hurries off with her Grandma.

“You handled that well Leonard,” Sissy says as she comes over and hugs Bones then heads for the kitchen to help with lunch.

“I don’t know about that. Jo handled it better than I expected” Bones grumbles to Jim.

“She’s a great kid Bones,” Jim grabs him on the shoulders and squeezes. “Let’s go eat. I love your mom’s chicken and dumpling too.”

They stop just outside the kitchen door as they catch the end of Jo and Sissy’s conversation.

“… so proud of you Joanna for not making a fuss about the tree.”

“I was a little sad for a minute, but I remembered what momma and I talked about. She said that things might be different but Daddy was working hard to make Christmas special for me. And you know what Aunt Sissy? I get to see Daddy this year and that’s way more special than a tree.”

Jim looks over at Bones, “Told you she was a great kid.”

“Don’t I know it,” Bones smiles. He claps his hands together as he walks into the kitchen “Let’s eat! I’m starved.”

They finish lunch and the rest of the afternoon is filled with decorating the Christmas tree. That evening after supper, Jim suggests baking cookies. Joanna squeals with delight, crawls on Bones lap and asks “Pretty please?”; Bones knew he never stood a chance. It takes everything he has to resist Jo and Jim begging to stay up late and frost them yet that evening.

After Joanna is put to bed, Jim and Bones get cleaned out at cards by Eleanor and Sissy. Jim hangs his head in dismay as Bones chuckles when each woman kisses them on the cheek and says good night.

Jim pours them each a glass of bourbon. “They look so sweet. A couple of sharks are what they are. Want to watch a vid?”

“Not really,” Bones opens the door to the small balcony.

It’s tiny, with room only for a couple chairs and a small table, but the night is mild for San Francisco in December and the view of the city is breathtaking. Bones doesn’t sit, but leans on the railing and sips his drink. Jim watches him for a moment before joining him at the rail. Jim takes his cue from Bones who seems lost in thought, and lets his mind wander.

I can’t believe how big Jo has gotten. We just saw her a few months ago. That was a great trip. I wonder who taught Eleanor to play cards? Even Bones doesn’t kick my ass that badly. 

Bones looks tired. I’ll bet he didn’t get much sleep last night. I told him not to worry. He never listens to me. Of course if he’d listened to me, I’d be all by myself back in the dorm. Okay, maybe not by myself, but this is so much better.

When Bones yawns, Jim’s thoughts are interrupted. “I knew you didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Maybe”

“Come on Bones, you have circles under your eyes.” Jim says as he raises a hand and gently traces one of those circles with his finger.

Bones takes Jim by the wrist, lowers their hands, entwining their fingers and just looks at Jim. Jim’s stares back at Bones because he’s not sure what he’s seeing in Bones’ eyes. Jim knows his heart is racing when Bones pulls them together and just holds him. He’s not sure how long they stand there before Bones yawns again and pulls back with a tired smile.

“I guess I should go to bed now.” Bones drops their hands. “Good night, Jim”

Jim brain is in overdrive. Months of fighting his feelings for Bones have been blown to hell in the last few minutes and all he wants to do is pull Bones back into his arms and kiss him until neither of them can breathe. Instead he says “I think I’ll hop in the shower. Good night Bones.”

Jim knows as soon as he steps under the water and can’t get Bones out of his mind, where this is going to end. As he’s steps out of the shower to dry off, he hears water running in the shower in Bones’ room and wonders if Bones needed a little relief too. He tries not to think about Bones, surrounded by steam, water streaming down his back, with one hand braced against the shower wall, eyes closed, working himself…NO! NO! NO!

Jim stares at himself in the mirror. What the hell is he thinking? Best friends are off limits! Angry with himself, Jim gets dressed and goes to make up his bed. He settles in bed and checks his PADD for messages before finally shutting out the lights for what he know is going to be a restless night.

*****

The next day is busy. It begins with breakfast, followed by icing cookies, which is followed by a bath for Jo and showers for Jim and Bones when they get into a fight with the confectioners’ sugar. Eleanor tried to look stern as she lead Jo away to the tub, telling them that she was not cleaning that mess, but instead looks amused. 

After lunch they go to the Embarcadero Center for ice skating and the Dickens Christmas Fair. They end the day at Fisherman’s Warf for dinner and stay to watch the Holiday Boat Parade. Jo falls asleep curled up next to Bones on the way back to the condo and Jim swears Bones dozes off too.

Once Jo is tucked into bed, Bones joins the adults in the living room. Jim and Eleanor are reading and Sissy is doing needlework. Someone has put on some Christmas music. “Would anyone like some tea?” he asks.

“I’d love some Leonard.” Eleanor smiles at him.

Jim lays his PADD on the end table and stands to help. “I’d take some.”

“Sissy?”

“Yes, Leonard, that would be lovely.”

Jim notices Sissy and Eleanor exchange a small smile when he says “I’ll give you a hand,” to Bones.

“So tomorrow is Christmas Eve. What’s the plan?” Jim asks as retrieves the cream and sugar.

“The big thing tomorrow is the Teddy Bear Christmas Eve Tea at the Ritz but Jim, I need your help.”

“Teddy Bear Tea? Sounds awesome!” Jim chuckles. “What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to find out what time the evening service begins Grace Cathedral, figure out transport for all of us and go back to the dorm and get our dress uniforms.”

“You’re joking.”

“I’m serious. My mother told me that Jo was excited about getting to wear her fancy dress twice and when I asked why she said that Jo planned on wearing it to church. Shit Jim, I haven’t been in a church in four years. I didn’t even think about it.”

“You are serious!”

“Yes, dammit! Keep your voice down!” Bones pours four cups of chamomile tea and pours a shot of bourbon in two of them. 

“Okay, settle down. We can do this. I just have one question. Why dress uniforms?”

“Do you have a suit?”  
“No.”

“Exactly. I was going to make an excuse to Jo to get you out of the tea, but that won’t fly twice, so if you’re going with us, it’ll have to be in dress uniform,” Bones pauses before he adds, “Unless you don’t want to go?”

Jim sighs. He hates the dress uniform, but he hates the insecurity in Bones’ voice even more. He picks up the tray and turns toward the living room. “Of course I want to go. You go to the tea with the girls in your suit and I’ll take care of everything else. They’ll never know.”

*****

For all of Bones’ worry Christmas Eve goes off without a hitch. Jo is very understanding when Jim explains he can’t attend the tea due to his work at the food bank. Jim does go in for half a day, because lying to Bones’ daughter, mother and aunt would not be cool. 

In between clients, he manages to find out the information on services and decides that although it’s late, Jo would enjoy the mid-night carol service best. He makes arrangements for a private hovercar for the evening since the public transport won’t be running when the service ends. Bones’ has paid for everything else this week. He can get this. It’s important to Jo. It’s important to Bones. So it’s important to Jim.

He makes it back to the condo with their dress uniforms and has located the vid Jo requested by the time the McCoys return that evening. When he tells Bones about the arrangements, Bones looks at him like he’s lost his mind and mumbles something about nine year olds and mid-night services. When Bones tells the ladies of the evening’s plans, Jim feels totally vindicated as Eleanor and Sissy can’t stop gushing about how perfect it is and Joanna squeals with delight at the idea of staying up so late.

On the ride home, Jo is chattering nonstop. The carols and service were a big hit with everyone and although Jim has never been a church goer, the pastor’s Christmas message of tolerance and acceptance really strikes a chord with him. 

The only problem he has the entire evening is with Bones. Actually it’s with how outrageously hot Bones looks in his dress uniform. He briefly wonders if he can be smited for thinking inappropriate thoughts in a church, but decides that if God didn’t want him to think like that, God wouldn’t have made Bones look like that, then congratulates himself on a fine piece of rationalization.

*****

Jim knows he only went to bed a few hours ago, but then remembers that Jo was disappointed that Santa had not come while they were at church. It had taken almost a half hour to convince her that Santa knew where she was and even though she was in a different time zone (Oh My God have you ever tried to explain time zones to a nine year old!) that he would find her. All Jim remembers is that at 5:30am, Joanna McCoy is bouncing on his bed/couch asking if they can open presents. He pulls the blanket over his head and mumbles “Go ask your dad.”

The next thing he knows Bones is shaking his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s seven. The kiddo can’t wait any longer. Time to get up.”

Christmas morning is a blur of paper, gifts, giggles, and Bones. Jim knows he will never forget watching Bones watch Jo. If he thought he was in love with the man before, now he knows for sure. 

*****

The next three days are spent doing everything and nothing. Bones has a list of things to do around San Francisco. Some things Jo is interested in, the Ghirardelli chocolate factory, and some things she isn’t. They play it by ear. Eleanor and Sissy have scoped out a few options as well. They attend a play as a family, but for the ballet only Eleanor and Sissy attend. Jim, Bones and Jo opt for a vid marathon at the condo. Overall, Jim has never had a better Christmas.

On the twenty-ninth, it’s time for the girls to leave. After Jo, Eleanor, and Sissy board the transport and they watch it take off, Bones’ face looks like a cold dead mask.

When they reach the condo, Bones sits on the couch and stares at the Christmas tree. Jim sits beside him. Finally Bones says “I can’t believe I miss her already.”

“I believe it, because I do too.”

Bones gives him a small smile, “Are you ready to start cleaning this place up?”

“Let’s have lunch first.”

Bones has the condo until after New Year’s and since neither of them is in a hurry to get back to the dorm, they move Jim’s things into one of the bedrooms. They’re just finishing up when Bones gets a call from Jocelyn. Jim listens at Bones’ shoulder as Jocelyn tells him that Jo, his mom and aunt had arrived safely and that Jo couldn’t stop taking about what a wonderful time they all had. She reminds Bones that Jo’s next break from school will be in April, wishes them a happy New Year and signs off. 

“April. That only gives you three months to plan,” Jim teases, “think you can do it?”

“Don’t be an ass.” But Bones is smiling the whole time. “Who do you know who’s back in town? I have this place for a few more days. We could have a New Year’s party.”

“You want to have a party?”

“A small party, Jim. Emphasis on small. I miss Jo but this has been a great week. I’m not ready for it to be over. So who should we invite?” 

It’s a good party. The next morning, Jim as a minor freak out when he realizes he’s sleeping in Bones’ bed, with Bones curled tightly around him. He calms himself enough to figure out he is dressed from the waist down and manages to slide out from under Bones’ arm without waking him. Jim stands in his shower for a long time trying to remember what happened the night before, but can’t. When he makes it to the kitchen, Bones is there, freshly showered and making coffee. Jim is about to say something when Gaila stumbles through the door followed by Donovan from the med center.

“That coffee?” she asks.

“Sure is darlin’. I made it just for you.” Bones smiles at her as he pours her a cup.

“Don’t suppose I could have some too?” Donovan asks and Bones pours him a cup too. “You throw a hell of a party, McCoy.” 

Jim gets caught up in the conversation about the party as more guests emerge from where ever it was they were sleeping. He sees Bones glance his way once or twice and he hopes they’ll talk once everyone has gone.

*****

When Jim fails the Kobayashi Maru for the second time he’s really pissed. He knows the whole thing is a cheat; he just has to find a way to prove it. He’s turning ideas over in his head when he gets back to their room and hears Bones talking with Joanna. He waves hello to Bones.

“So it’s all settled, I’ll come out for a long weekend during your break in April, then we’ll go to the reunion in July.” Bones waves back.

“That sounds great, daddy. I can’t wait to see you. Who are you waving at?”

“Jim just got here.”

“Hi Jim!”

Jim slides a chair in next to Bones. “Hey, kiddo! How are you?”

“I’m fine. Daddy and I were making plans for my spring break and for next summer. You’re coming too aren’t you?”

Jim looks at Bones who is staring at Joanna. “I don’t know kiddo. Your dad may want you all for himself.”

“That’s silly. Of course Daddy want’s you here. He’d miss you if you didn’t come.”

Jim can see the color rising in Bones’ cheeks so he says “Your dad and I will talk about it, okay?”

“Okay, but you know I’m right.” The eyeball roll he gets is pure McCoy.

“I’m gonna go hop in the shower. I’ll talk to you later kiddo.”

“Bye, Jim!”

Jim grabs some sweats from his dresser and heads to the shower. The door is sliding closed as he hears Bones tell Jo that she didn’t do anything wrong, it was just complicated.   
Things have been uneasy since New Year’s. Jim has let his Friends with Benefits study dates dissolve into actual study sessions and Bones doesn’t seem to go out anymore either. They never really talked about that morning. Bones had acknowledged it in passing, but brushed it off as no big deal and fell silent. Jim didn’t push.

After his shower he sits at the computer. Bones is reading on the couch and barely looks at him. 

“I don’t have any firm plans. I thought we, I mean I could go and visit Sam.”

“That sounds good. You should spend some time with him before the baby comes. When is she due?”

“She’s due in September. I thought I’d take Sam camping for a few days if Aurelan is feeling alright.”

Bones nods and continues to stare at his PADD. Jim wonders of he’s really reading it. He comms Sam and asks about the trip. Sam’s first question is why isn't Bones coming. Jim’s response may have been a little terse because Sam lets it drop and they start planning for Jim’s visit.

****  
The camping trip with Sam and the Georgia trips never happen.

Narada happens. 

*****

When they finally arrived back on Earth, it had taken weeks of debriefing for the powers that be to decide not to court martial them both. It takes even longer for them to decide that all field promotions would be stand and that Jim would be the captain of the Enterprise and Bones would be the CMO when she was ready for relaunch.

Bones is sitting on his bed when Jim arrives back at their dorm room after Jim’s ceremony. Most of the room has already been packed. They are moving to officer’s quarters when they return from break. Jim sits on his bed.

“When do you head out?” Jim asks.

“In a couple hours.” Bones stands and pulls a few more things from the dresser.

“Me too. It’ll be strange you know.”

“What will?”

“Sam having a kid. Seeing Winona. The whole thing.”

“Yeah, I know.”

They finish packing and head to the transport station together. Jim feels sick to his stomach. He turns to Bones as his flight is called and pulls him into a hug. “Call me when you get there and give my love to Jo and the rest of your family.”

Bones hugs him back. “You be sure to send us some shots of that new nephew of yours.”

“I’ll do that.”

Bones boards one transport and Jim boards another. 

*****

Jim’s head is spinning as he replays the last few hours in his head. It’s December 23rd and he’s on a shuttle to Georgia.

He thought he’d covered how much he missed Bones well, but Sam wasn’t fooled. He was even more surprised when Sam had practically thrown him on the shuttle and telling him not to come back until he got his head together.

When he arrives at the McCoy home, Eleanor and Joanna are thrilled to see him. Bones is picking up Aunt Sissy. They are taking Joanna to look at holiday displays after dinner. Eleanor has Joanna take Jim’s bag to the guest house then takes the time alone to talk to Jim.

“I must say I’m happy to see you Jim. Leonard’s glad to be home, but something is missing.”

Jim stares at his tea but doesn’t answer. Eleanor sighs in aggravation.

“Fine. Jim, I’m going to come right to the point. Do you love Leonard?”

Jim’s looks up like a shot but finally manages, “Yes ma’am. I have for a long time; I’m just not sure how he feels. He’s my best friend and I don’t want to ruin that.”

“You’re not sure how he feels?” Eleanor shakes her head. “And you seem like such bright boy.” She smiles at him. “Trust me, Jim, Leonard loves you. I saw it that first summer you came to visit.”

“I hope you’re right.” 

Jim hears the front door open. He hears Joanna and Sissy laughing as Bones says, “Mom we’re back. Are you two ready to go?”

“In the kitchen Leonard.”

Bones walks in. “I thought we’d start out downtown then head to…”

“Hey Bones.”

“Jim?” Bones sets Joanna down and hugs Jim. “What are you doing here?”

Jim looks at Eleanor, Sissy, and Joanna.

Sissy steps in to hug Jim. “It’s so good to see you again, Jim.”

“Are you surprised, Daddy?” Joanna looks ready to burst from excitement.

Jim feels his stomach turn. “Um…Bones can we talk?”

Bones looks at the girls them back at Jim.

Eleanor takes Joanna by the hand and says, “Come on ladies. We have a dinner reservation in half an hour and a tour of the lights this evening. We don’t want to be late. Boys, there’s plenty of food if you get hungry.”

Joanna looks at her Grandma with a puzzled expression. Then she looks at her father and at Jim. The puzzled look fades and a smile breaks over her face. “Come on Grandma, Come on Sissy. Let’s go.” She grabs both of their hands and drags them to the door. “Good night, Daddy! Good night, Jim!”

Jim and Bones just look at each other until they hear the front door shut.

“Jim, what’s going on?”

“I’m not sure how to start.”

“How about why you aren’t in Iowa,” Bones walks to the sideboard and takes out a bottle and two glasses, “let’s go in the other room.”

Jim looks around the family room and sits on the couch. He looks at the stockings hung on the fireplace mantle, the garland hung on the stair rail, and the Christmas tree light up in the corner. Bones sits next to him but doesn’t speak. Jim can feel Bones radiating concern.  
Jim takes a sip of his drink. “I’m not in Iowa because Sam said I was making everyone depressed.”

“What?”

“Sam said it was depressing watching me mope around the house and that I needed to get my ass to Georgia and make things right.” 

“Moping?”

“I didn’t think so but according to Sam, Aurelan, and my mother I was.” Jim takes another sip. “I was told not to come back until we worked things out.”

“We? What do I have to do with you moping?” Jim doesn’t miss how Bones downs half his glass in one shot.

“You have everything to do with it.” Jim sits his glass on the table and turns to face Bones. If he’s going to do this, he’s going to do it right.

“Bones, I’ve been miserable because I miss you.”

Bones takes in a quick breath, but Jim continues “I love you Bones. You’ve been a constant presence in my life for the last three years. You’re the best part of my life and I don’t want to mess that up. I’m sorry.”

“Dammit, Jim. Don’t be sorry. If anyone should be sorry it should be me.”

“What for?”

“For this.”

The next thing Jim knows, Bones’ hand is behind his neck, pulling him closer, smashing their lips together in a way that Jim has only dreamed of.

“I should have done this a long time ago.” Bones breathes into his mouth then plunges in again. Bones slides his tongue along his lips and Jim opens for him. He explores Bones’ mouth until he remembers they’re sitting on Eleanor’s couch.

Jim pulls back and whispers “Fuck.”

“Yeah that sounds good.” Bones is kissing down the side of Jim’s neck making it difficult to think.

“Bones, we can’t do this in your mom’s house.”

“I know.” Bones pulls away breathing heavily. “How do you feel about the guest house?”

“Sounds perfect.” Jim pulls Bones to his feet and kisses him again.

The guest house is one large open room and a small bathroom. The main room has a small kitchenette and a couch that folds out into a bed. Jim isn’t sure how they get the bed pulled out or how they got undressed. What he does know is that he really doesn’t care.

He’s straddling Bones’ hips, grinding their cocks together as he sucks his way across Bones’ collarbone, listening to Bones make noises he’s only dreamed about. When Bones reaches between them and wraps his hand around them both, Jim thinks it may be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He sits up straighter so he can watch as he rubs his hands over Bones chest, twisting each nipple, listening to the way Bones’ breath hitches.

Suddenly Jim finds himself flipped on to his back; Bones is working his way down his body. Jim gives in to the sensations of Bones’ hands and mouth on his body, working their way across his chest, down his abdomen, over his hips, up his thighs. Then everything stops. He looks down and into Bones’ eyes.

“You ready for this Jim?” Bones licks up the underside of his cock.

Jim grips the sheets. “Oh god!”

“Wanted this for so long.”

It’s the last thing Jim hears as Bones swallows him. Jim arches off the bed but Bones is holding his hips down with both hands. Bones’ mouth is amazing. His tongue slides along the crown and slit. He before slides his tongue along the vein underneath before he takes Jim deeper. When Bones swallows and the muscles of his throat work Jim’s cock even deeper, it’s more than he can take and he comes.

As the roar of white noise in his ears and sparks behind his eyes die down, Jim becomes aware of Bones kissing him again. Jim’s not sure where he finds the energy but he turns on his side. He returns the kiss as he reaches for Bones’ cock. It’s only takes a few strokes and Bones is coming between them. 

*****

A knock at the door wake Jim. From the sunlight peeking through the window in the door, he can tell it’s still early. He kisses Bones chest as he slides out from under his arm. Bones stirs and sits up as Jim wraps the comforter around himself. Very few people would be knocking at his door this early in the morning and none of them need to see him naked. He peeks through the curtain and sees a tray balanced on the porch rail. He opens the door and picks up the tray but sees no one around. He carries it back to the small table in the kitchen. There is a thermos, two cups and a handwritten note. 

Bones comes up behind him and kisses his neck. “What does it say?”

“I’m sacred to look. It has to be from your mom.”

“Might as well get it over with.” Bones pours them each a cup of coffee.

“Boys,” Jim reads, “Joanna was asleep when we got home last night and is still asleep this morning. Unless you want to answer questions, Leonard had better get back to the house soon. I’m glad you’ve finally come to your senses. I was getting tired of waiting. Love you both, Mom”

“Good Lord,” Bones chuckles, “only my mother.” 

Jim opens the comforter and wraps it around them.

“I love your mom.” Jim smiles and nuzzles into Bones chest. “But Bones, as great as Jo is, I’m not ready to discuss this with her." 

“You and me both.”

"You’d better get back to the house.”

Bones just pulls Jim closer and kisses his temple. “I love you, you know that?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Jim snuggles in, enjoying the feeling of Bones skin against his as he thinks about the last few years and the last few hours. He decides that this Christmas is going to be the best one yet.


End file.
